Homework
by Candyland
Summary: *One-shot* Our favorite characters have been assigned to write a book report! But each of them has a slightly different way of doing it...based on a song from the musical "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown."


**AN: **This just kind of came in a burst of I don't know what. You'll see what I mean when you read it. So I had to snap up this idea before it escaped (cuz my mind is so open that ideas tend to just fly right out of it before I have a chance to get them down on paper ^^). Anyhoo, I don't own CCS. CLAMP does, and bless their hearts for making such a kawaii show!!!!!! Oh yeah, and the song this is based around is from the off-Broadway musical _You're__ a Good Man, Charlie Brown. Bless the late, great Charles Schulz for creating my hero, Snoopy! (I don't own Peter Rabbit neither. Are you noticing a pattern?)_

_Italics=what the people are writing_

Normal=regular narration

****

**Homework**

_Homework—blech!_

_A book report on Peter Rabbit…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kinomoto Sakura stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of her and sighed heavily. As if she didn't have enough worries already, between homework and the weird things that had been happening all over Tomoeda, causing her to once again step up to the plate as the Cardcaptor and Master of the Cards. But in addition to all that, she had been assigned to write a book report over an American story called _Peter Rabbit._ Now, at first, Sakura had thought that it would be wonderful. A story about a rabbit named Peter sounded adorable. Then she read the book. And for some reason, she just didn't like it.

And now she had to write this paper over the book. Needless to say, she wasn't too happy about it. And quite frankly, she didn't know what to write on the paper. In her opinion, there really wasn't a whole lot to the book that she could have written about.

Sighing again, she put her pen to the paper and simply wrote the first thing that came to her head.

_Peter Rabbit is this stupid book about this stupid rabbit who steals vegetables from other people's gardens._

Then she sat back and looked at her first sentence. Then she did what almost any typical student would do when writing this kind of a paper. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen." A third sigh blew past her lips, and she poised her pencil back over the paper. "Well, only eighty-three to go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Takashi Yamazaki frowned. The paper on his desk was painfully blank. It wasn't really that he hadn't liked the story about the rabbit—it was just that he really didn't know what exactly to write about it! It wasn't due until Wednesday, and it was only Monday, but he had vowed to get it done early so he wouldn't have to worry about it at the last minute.

He put the tip of his ballpoint pen against the paper, thought for a minute, and began writing whatever happened to pop into his mind. His thoughts (which were usually pretty unorganized anyway) went out through his pen and onto the page.

_The name of the book about which this book report is about is Peter Rabbit, which is about this rabbit._

He paused, then wrote a little more.

_I found it very—_

He crossed that out, then tried again.

_I liked the part when—_

Another mistake.

_It was a—_

Still not right. He thought for a minute, then finally wrote down his final answer.

_It reminded me of Robin Hood._

He was off and running.

_And the part where Little John jumped from the rock to the Sheriff of Nottingham's back, and then Robin and everyone sprung from the trees in a sudden surprise attack. And they captured the sheriff and all of his goods and they carried him back to their camp in the woods and the sheriff was guest at their dinner and all, but he wriggled away and he sounded the call and his men arrived then and the arrows flew!_

He paused again, contemplated, then wrote again.

_Peter Rabbit did sort of that kind of thing, too._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura wrote fast, whatever happened to pop into her head.

_The other people's name was McGregor._

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…" she counted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the room next door, Hiiragizawa Eriol could hear Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun arguing loudly, something about who was doing the dishes and how the other had better keep it down because Eriol was doing homework and they were not supposed to disturb him.

He laughed to himself before returning his attention to his assignment—a one-hundred word book report over the story of _Peter Rabbit. A childish story, but somewhat amusing, in his opinion._

In the true Eriol style, he began to write his book report.

_In examining a work such as Peter Rabbit, it is important that the superficial characteristics of its deceptively simple plot should not be allowed to blind the reader to the more substantial fabric of its deeper motivations. In this report, I plan to discuss the sociological implications of family pressures so great as to drive an otherwise moral rabbit to commit acts of thievery which he consciously knew were against the law. I also hope to explore the role of Mr. McGregor in his conflicting roles as farmer and humanitarian._

He looked back over what he had written, frowned, then smiled and nodded. Yes, that was good. A very good opening, in his opinion. So he continued.

_Peter Rabbit is established from the start as a benevolent hero…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Li Syaoran glared at the small paperback book sitting on his desk. He also glared at the blank sheets of notebook paper beside the book, pages which were waiting so patiently for his attention.

Quite frankly, Syaoran didn't really want to do his homework right now.

"If I start writing now when I'm not really rested, it could upset my thinking, which is not good at all…" he murmured to himself. "I'll get a fresh start tomorrow and it's not due till Wednesday, so I'll have all of Tuesday, unless something should happen. Why does this always happen? I should be outside playing, getting fresh air and sunshine. I work best under pressure, and there'll be lots of pressure if I wait till tomorrow. I should start writing now. But if I start writing now, when I'm not really rested, it could upset my thinking, which is not good at all…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pen left the paper with a flourish.

_The name of the rabbit was Peter._

"Twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, HA!" Sakura counted triumphantly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Down came the staff on his head—smash! And Robin fell like a sack full of lead—crash! The sheriff laughed, and he left him for dead—HA! But he was wrong._

Yamazaki grinned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Just then an arrow flew in—whing! It was a sign for the fight to begin—zing! And then it looked like the sheriff would win! But not for long…away they ran…just like rabbits, who run a lot, as you can tell from the story of Peter Rabbit, which this report is about._

He read back over his paper. Yes, this was good.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran flopped back onto his bed. Then he began mumbling at the ceiling.

"How can they expect us to write a book report of any quality in just two days? How can they conspire to make life so miserable, so effectively, in so many ways?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura had the bit in her teeth, and she was off yet again.

_There are vegetables in the garden, such as carrots and spinich and onions and lettuce and turnips and parsley and okra and cabbage and string beans and parsnips, tomatoes, potatoes, asparagus…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eriol's eyes sparkled maniacally. His pen was moving across the page so fast that smoke was actually drifting upwards from the tip of the pen.

_Not to mention the extreme pressure exherted on him by his deeply rooted rivalry with Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cottontail!_

Then he broke into peals of insane laughter. Ruby and Spinel peeked through the door, then slowly backed away and ran as fast as they could, their argument all but forgotten. Sometimes Eriol would just get a little bit crazy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Peter Rabbit!_

_Peter Rabbit!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamazaki was nearing the end of his page.

_All for one, every man does his part._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura counted again.

"Seventy-six, seventy-seven, seventy-eight, seventy-nine, eighty, eighty-one, eighty-two…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran walked out of his room, heading for the kitchen.

"First thing after dinner, I'll start."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura stared at the page. She still needed a little more. Her pen went back to the paper.

_And they were very, very, very, very, very, very happy to be home._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The end,_ wrote Yamazaki.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…ninety-four, ninety-five…" Sakura frowned; then her expression brightened.

_The very, very, very end.___

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Amen, _finished Eriol.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_A book report on Peter Rabbit_

AN: This was just a hoot to write. Took me half an hour, 'cause I had to keep going back to listen to the song and make sure I got this right. As I said, this is based on a song from the Charlie Brown musical. Four characters are trying to write their book reports, but each is doing it their own way. For the purposes of this slightly idiotic fanfic, Lucy=Sakura, Shroeder=Yamazaki, Linus=Eriol, and, of course, Charlie Brown=Syaoran.

Come on, everyone can relate to at least one of these approaches to doing homework, right? I can actually relate to all of them…hehehe…well, I hope you at least found this somewhat entertaining. If not, then I'm sorry you feel as though you wasted your time.


End file.
